scooby_doofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Fantastic Phantoms
'Fantastic Phantoms' is the fourth episode of the second season of ''Scooby-Doo's Newest Mysteries. Premise Scooby and the gang arrive at Coolsville. All goes well, until the gang's parents are kidnapped by phantoms! Synopsis Scooby and the gang are heading back to Coolsville. The gang arrives at Coolsville. They all walk to their houses. When Shaggy arrives at his house, his parents greet him. Shaggy and Scooby make pancakes. They munch away. Meanwhile, Fred is at his house. His parents aren't home. Fred goes into his room. He builds a trap. Meanwhile, Daphne is at her house. She walks to her room. Inside, Daphne hears her parents screaming. She runs into the living room. Her parents are gone! Meanwhile, Velma is walking to her house. She arrives. Her parents tell her to buy ice cream. Velma walks outside. She goes to Coolsville Ice Cream Supreme. At Coolsville Ice Cream Supreme, Velma buys chocolate ice cream. She asks if there have been any mysteries in Coolsville. There hasn't. Velma walks back to her house. She puts the ice cream on the doorstep. Velma sees the rest of the gang in the Mystery Machine. In the Mystery Machine, Velma tells the rest of the gang that no mysteries have been in Coolsville. Fred says they should leave tomorrow to find a mystery. Velma walks back to her house. The ice cream is still on the doorstep. She picks it up and enters. Her parents are gone! Meanwhile, Shaggy and Scooby are walking back to their house. They enter. Inside, Shaggy greets his parents. He and Scooby make a giant sandwich. They eat it. Shaggy and Scooby head back to their room. Scooby points out a scream. He and Shaggy head back to Shaggy's parents. They are gone! Soon, all of the gang has met up in the Mystery Machine. They all explain that their parents are gone. 4 phantoms appear. They say they are the kidnappers. The phantoms vanish. Scooby and the gang split up. Scooby and Shaggy are searching for clues. The phantoms appear. They chase Scooby and Shaggy around. After escaping the phantoms, Scooby and Shaggy meet Bone, Skull, Black, and Smash. They are four men that hate the gang's parents. The men storm off. Meanwhile, Fred, Daphne, and Velma are searching for clues. They meet the famous Decca03. Fred, Daphne, and Velma ask Decca03 for help. He agrees to help solve the mystery. Suddenly, the phantoms appear. Decca03 tosses a rock at them. The phantoms flee. Decca03, Fred, Daphne, and Velma go searching for Scooby and Shaggy. They hop in the Mystery Machine. Decca03 drives it around Coolsville. Scooby and Shaggy wave for the gang and Decca03. Soon, the gang and Decca03 are all in the Mystery Machine. Scooby and Shaggy tell everybody about Skull, Bone, Black, and Smash. Decca03 thinks they might be the culprit. Velma agrees. Suddenly, the van starts driving on without Decca03 driving! It flies into the air. "Watch out!" Decca03 screams as they start flying towards a house. The Mystery Machine crashes through the house. An old woman yells at them. The van spins around. It drives over the pool. Decca03 gains control again. The van falls into the pool! Soon, the gang, Decca03, and the Mystery Machine are out of the pool. The old woman (who they destroyed the house of) walks up to the gang with the police. "Not again," Fred sighs. He looks around. Decca03 is in the pool. The gang runs away. Decca03 hops out of the pool. He chases after them. Soon, the gang and Decca03 escape the old woman. The phantoms appear. Decca03 tosses a net on them. The phantoms are really the gang's parents. They wanted to get the gang to stay in Coolsville. The episode ends with the gang deciding to stay in Coolsville and Decca03 going off. "Rooby-Rooby-Roo!" cheers Scooby. Category:Decca03's Stuff Category:Scooby-Doo's Newest Mysteries Category:Scooby-Doo's Newest Mysteries Episodes Category:Scooby-Doo's Newest Mysteries Season 2 Cast and characters Villains *Phantoms Suspects Culprits Locations *Coolsville **The gang's houses **Coolsville Ice Cream Supreme Notes/trivia Animation mistakes and/or technical glitches Inconsistencies/continuity errors and/or goofs/oddities Home media *Scooby-Doo's Newest Mysteries the Complete 2nd Season Quotes In other languages Category:Decca03's Stuff Category:Scooby-Doo's Newest Mysteries Category:Scooby-Doo's Newest Mysteries Episodes Category:Scooby-Doo's Newest Mysteries Season 2